The object of the invention relates to the technical field of means of compressing air for mobile or fixed plant.
The equipment currently used to supply compressed air to assemblies intended to convey products in powder form is of the screw or vane type. This equipment is heavy, bulky, requires relatively complex installation and is affected by significant constraints in terms of friction and mechanical wear.
It was to overcome these drawbacks and improve the performance of this type of equipment to a notable extent that the device according to the invention was designed.